U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,444 (D'Silva, et al.) discloses the preparation and use of pesticidal acyclic and heterocyclic oximino phosphorothioates. British Pat. No. 1,232,930 discloses pesticidal oxime N-acyl carbamates wherein the acyl group is alkyl, halogen substituted alkyl or aryl such as benzoyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,471 (Haubein I) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,406 (Haubein II) disclose N-.alpha.-dialkoxyphosphinothiocetyl-N-methylcarbamates of phenols having insecticidal and acaricidal activity. Such compounds exhibit only moderate pesticidal activity and undesirably high mammalian toxicity.
It was reported by J. J. K. Boulton, et al., in the journal Pesticide Science, Vol. 2, pp. 10-15 (1971), that N-acylation of oxime carbamates results in an almost total loss of toxicity of these compounds with respect to both insects and mammals.